Knock Me Up, Seriously!
by ArceefanTFP
Summary: Miyako finally gets her Yamato, despite having to take extreme measures to do so. One Shot. Rated M for obvious reasons.


It has been a couple of weeks since we stopped the attack by Tachibana and her subordinate on the city. After seeing my Yamato kissing Momoyo-senpai I was determined even more now to have Yamato fuck me with reckless abandon. And to do that, I had ordered an experimental wonderdrug, banned in 40 countries, that when used on a person not only got them completely drunk but also made them gain an uncontrollable desire for sex. It was the perfect plan to get me laid by that hot, verile stud of a man. I had just received it too. "Ku-ku-ku! I will win for sure THIS time! Yamato! Prepare yourself!"

But before all that, I had to do just a little something extra...

"I'll use what he loves against him! Ku-ku-ku..."

Later that night Yamato was in his room asleep, when Miyako had quietly snuck in and shut the door behind her. She thought to herself, "Oh look how peaceful he is sleeping like that. Almost makes me feel bad for what's about to happen to him... Yeah right. After tonight I'll finally have what I desire from him!"

She crept ever closer and began to pour the bottle of 'medicine' into Yamato's open mouth.

It didn't take long for his member to harden with that.

I smiled like a happy idiot at how enraged his tentacle was.

"Oh my Yamato! How beastly of you! To think that that big thing's going inside me! OHHHHH! YAMATO!", she swooned as she felt her legs getting drenched with the waterfall of fluid rushing out of her pussy she had to strip off her bottoms immediately.

But, Yamato was indeed awakened by this, as he asked, "Who's there?"

This startled Miyako a bit, who, after calming herself down and using her disguise to her advantage on the now drunk and engorged Yamato, replied, "The Queen of the Hermit Crabs. I Have heard that you have protected this country for the sake of hermit crabs. Being their leader I wanted to show you my appreciation by letting you do whatever you want with me. *takes off the part covering her breasts* I'm here to grant ALL of your desires kind sir."

Yamato groggingly replied, in somewhat of a slur, "Damn those are some nice tits. The queen sure is stacked isn't she?" *tries to look down but can just barely see that his dick is much harder and larger than normal*

"What the hell? It's never been THAT big?!"

Miyako replied, "I just used some of our kingdom's vitality potion on you. It heightens the senses and enhances performace. Surely you know that I'm only going to be here with you tonight? I wanted you to be at your best before I disappear. I came out here in your dreams. No one else will hear us. I promise!"

Miyako wasn't lying about that, since she had also been secretly studying to erect soundproof, intrusion proof barriers and had placed such a barrier after coming into his room to begin with. But she did want to make him think it was just a dream, so the other girls wouldn't be getting suspicious right now.

Yamato replied, "Well in that case prepare yourself! I won't be gentle!"

Miyako shrieked with happiness at that, saying, "Oh yes! This queen will gladly surrender for you!"

The two begin kissing each other very heavily, entwining their tongues together, swapping spit, and running their hands all over each other. Yamato could feel that her pussy was already completely sloppy and wet, to which he replied, "Woah how horny ARE you?"

Miyako smiled in triumph and said, "Why don't I show you how horny I am?"

She takes off his pants and guides his dick straight inside her body, which, being a virgin resulted in a little bit of blood flowing out when he penetrated her.

Miyako bit down on her lip, groaning at the pain but it was worth it.

Yamato replied, "This is your first time?"

Miyako replied, "Yes. I've been saving myself for the man who I found worthy of being King of the Hermit Crabs. You've passed, with flying colors. Now start moving please. Your queen commands you!"

Yamato nodded then started to move in and out of her pussy, every last movement being felt by Miyako, who couldn't help but cum at merely being penetrated.

"AHHHHHH MORE! MORRREEEE! FUCK ME! MAKE A MESS OF THIS QUEEN'S PUSSY!"

Yamato went faster and faster, moving in and out like a well-oiled machine as their bodies were entwined in the raging fires of lust, passion, and love.

Yamato groaned as he felt Miyako's fingers claw at his back.

Miyako said, "Don't Stop! Slam me with all you've got! Beat my pussy up with that big dick of yours! I WANT IT DEEPER!"

Yamato sped up, pounding away like he was possessed by the spirit of a raging inferno, completely turned on by the queens' cries of delight and dirty talk. He was going to leave his mark in her for sure.

Yamato said, "I'm not letting you leave until I've impregnated you!"

Miyako really loved hearing that and said, "I'll have you know I'm definitely NOT on a safe day today. You might just get that wish granted kind sir."

Yamato said, "I'm your king! Call me king or I will stop right now!"

Miyako said, "Oh no! Don't Stop! You're King! YOU'RE MY BIG HARD KING! AHHHHHHHH! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!"

Yamato said, "That's your 4th time already. You obviously aren't going anywhere tonight!"

He leaned her against the wall and continued to rail her all too willing body doggystle.

Miyako replied, "So you like this huh? Same here! Make me your little bitch! Woof woof WOOOOOFFFF!"

Yamato replied, "Good doggy! Take this pounding from your master!"

He spanks her ass as he drills ever deeper and harder than before.

Miyako says, "OOHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEESS YES YESSSSSSSSS! OH GOD! CARVE THIS PUSSY INTO THE SHAPE OF THAT BIG COCK OF YOURS!"

He then turns her around to where he's on top and she wraps her legs around him.

Miyako says, "Ok. Now cum for me. My womb desires a tribute of your kingly sperm!"

Yamato continues fucking her brains out like a raging bull feeling the inside of her pussy undulating, guiding him to her womb, which opens up and clams down on the head of his dick.

Yamato then says, "Oh God I'm about to cum!"

Miyako screams out, "OH YES! SHOOT THAT SPERM INTO ME! KNOCK ME UP!"

Yamato does just that, releasing what seems like gallons of the white, sticky fluid inside her womb, the feeling of which causes her to scream out, "OH FUCKKKKING HELL YES! SO HOTTT! IT FEELS AMAZING! I've finally got what I've always wanted!"

After seven more times and a few mintues of rest after the eighth time, she says, "Well thanks kind sir but I must go back to my kingdom now. Reflect on this night and sleep soundly."

Yamato, drained of energy from the intense 8 session sexual escapade, falls immediately asleep, while Miyako goes to clean all traces of evidence of this night out of his room, then leaves to go back to her room to sleep.

Miyako smiles and says, "That was even better than I thought!"

*One and a half months later*

"Did my period not come? If not..."

Miyako smiles and runs out to buy all the pregnancy tests in every drug store, convience store, clinic, what have you, and rushes back home to which, after exhausting every test said, "Kukuku! Looks like I've got a bun in the oven!"

*Three months*

The girls had all asked her if she was alright, seeing as she had been sick for the longest time, had been gaining noticable weight, and asking if she was doing ok. She said, "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little facts of life is all. I'm pregnant. Don't worry though, it's not Yamato's. I entertained a fan of mine from school for a while."

The other girls weren't so sure to believe her but were willing to wait until the baby was born until they decided to carry out judgment on anyone involved.

*5 to 6 months later*

Miyako had been in labor for the last 8 hours, and was in the process of going through the final pushes of her largely secret pregnancy.

After what seemed like an eterntiy of agony, Miyako finally gave birth to a healthy baby boy.

The girls were all gathered together and Miyako called in Yamato and the guys of the team into the room after the baby had been brought back in from being cleaned up and inspected.

After a while of the girls all giddy over how cute he was, asked, "So what is his name?"

Miyako said, "Kaiser Hiramitsu."

Momoyo replied, "That's a wierd name for a baby. Should we go and find the daddy of this child? His name is Hiramitsu, correct? It's time he take his responsiblity for knocking you up."

Miyako said, "Oh that... Kaiser Hiramtisu is just a nickname. You see the daddy is already in this room."

Everyone was shocked at this and until Mayucchi said, "Oh wait, Kaiser Hiramitsu, doesn't that sound like King or Emperor Hermit?"

Yamato could feel his blood freeze solid in his veins and an ominous feeling coming from every girl except Miyako.

Momoyo was first, asking, "Yamato,... is there something you've been keeping from your big sister?"

Mayucchi said, "You didn't sleep with her, right?"

Chris said, "If this baby is yours you will need to answer truthfully. The answer you give determines your fate."

Then "Doggy" noticed something, where she said, "Um... don't bother with that. It IS his baby! Look at those eyes. They're exactly like his!"

When they did Yamato could now feel nothing but hostility as he asked, "Miyako... I had a dream one night long ago where I slept with the queen of the hermit crabs 8 times straight before it ended. Was that really a dream or did you..."

Miyako replied, "Oh I'm so glad you remembered! Say hi to your son, Daddy!"

The girls then screamed out, "YAMATO!"

They drug him outside to where they proceeded to beat him up.

Miyako then gave out victory signs and said, "I'm so happy now. Yamato and me are now bound together for all eternity. Next time though I think I'll let them all in on it too."

Then she gets up and yells out the window, "Don't hurt him too bad! He's going to need to be a father you know!"

The girls replied, "Don't worry. We're going easy on him!"

Yamato replied, "THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL EASY?!"

"SHUT UP!"

Miyako sighs and says, "This is the best day of my life, isn't it little Kaiser?"

The baby just coos happily and falls asleep.

*The end*


End file.
